


Marvel Pinup Calendar September - Clint Barton Michelmas

by Amberdreams



Series: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020/21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apples, Calendar pinup, Gen, Harvest Festival, Michelmas, Traditional Media, Watercolors, climbing trees in high heels is not advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Series: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020/21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811656
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Marvel Pinup Calendar September - Clint Barton Michelmas

Maybe Clint was the right choice for Michelmas and the Harvest Festival because he's an archer like William Tell and apples and...oh ok, there was no rhyme or reason, I just wanted Clint in high heels up a tree, okay?

My final entry for the wonderful Marvel Pinup Calendar ( **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017838)** ) - and a massive thank you to our mods, and all the fabulous supporting artists on Marvel Art Party. You rock, guys.

There are two versions in case people want to print him out for 2020 or 2021. Simply click on the image to go to the full size version for downloading and printing.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50065365838/in/photostream/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50065374343/in/photostream/)

The bare naked version without the calendar overlay  


Process:  
Same as the others, drawn in pencil, then inked with fineliners and painted with watercolours.  
Here's the line drawing before inking and before I decided to erase the fishnet top.  
  
And here are some preparatory practice portraits - which I actually prefer to the one in the final version, but never mind. Jeremy Renner has a very interesting face and yet I found him quite difficult to draw.  



End file.
